


Space Harmonies

by charlsiecf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And so fluffy, Fluff, Like, M/M, Marshmallow Fluff, Music, The fluffiest fluff, but not yet, did i mention that it is like so sweet, klance, might raise rating for language, so fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlsiecf/pseuds/charlsiecf
Summary: Space gets pretty quiet after a whileLance was experiencing yet another quiet day on the castleship when he walked past Keith's roomAnd heard something unexpected





	Space Harmonies

Space Harmonies

 

God, Lance missed Earth music.

He missed a lot of earth things. The beach, the food, the people, but he missed the music more than just about anything else.

Lance wasn’t picky in his music taste. He liked just about anything, but the screeches and technological screaming that Allura and Corran called music didn’t really have the same effect as a good ol’ Beyoncé or AC/DC album.

During the first few days aboard the castleship, he still had the music stored on his phone to tide him over. But if Lance had known that he and his friends would be sent to space for who knows how long in order to defend the entire universe, he probably would have packed a charger.

So silence was a common occurrence when wandering about the ship by himself. Lance thought he would get used to it after a while, but space was just so…quiet.

These were the thoughts that plagued his mind on yet another uneventful day on the castleship. Lance had just finished a little flying practice with blue and was returning to his room. He didn’t know what time it was. He had stopped keeping track.

His pace was at a slow stroll, reminiscing about his favorite music artists back home and what they have probably been up to since he left earth. He thought about some of his favorite songs he used to sing in the shower. He could practically _hear_ one of his favorites, No One by Alecia Keys.

In fact…

 

He _could_ hear it.

 

Lance stopped dead in his tracks. How was it possible? He hadn’t heard an earth song in what had to be months at this point. How could he be hearing one now.

Lance examined his surroundings. He could definitely hear a slow, shaky, slightly off-key guitar chord followed by a male voice singing.

_“You can be sure”_

An extended pause, and then another chord.

_“That it will only get better”_

It was definitely coming from the other side of the door Lance was in front of. After a moment of examination, he came to a somewhat unsavory conclusion.

 

This was Keith’s room.

 

How could this be Keith?

First of all, how did he get a guitar? They live on a spaceship. In space! How could he possibly have obtained an earth instrument like a guitar?

Secondly, Lance wouldn’t have put Keith down as an Alecia Keys fan. He probably would have guessed something more in the realm of Green Day. Maybe Five Finger Death Punch if he was feeling sentimental.

And lastly, Keith’s voice was absolutely incredible.

Lance didn’t think he had ever heard a voice that sounded so beautiful. Lance might have been biased since this is the only singing voice he’s heard besides his own in so long, but Keith really did have a natural talent.

Before he knew it, he was sitting next to Keith’s closed door, pressing his ear to the wall.

_“You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don’t worry ‘cause_

_Everything’s gonna be allright”_

Part of Lance wanted to sing along, but his desire to listen to Keith (and not get caught) stopped him.

If Lance was being honest, the guitar work wasn’t amazing. Many of the chords were slightly off-key, the pauses in-between chords were too long, making Lance think that Keith didn’t really know what he was doing.

The instrument also sounded slightly…off. A little too hollow of a sound. He figured that it wasn’t a real earth guitar. He knew the real sound all too well, having learned how to play as a kid. But this revelation only raised more questions; questions that Lance decided to push to the back of his head in favor of hearing Keith sing the chorus.

_“No one_

_No one_

_No oneee_

_Can get in the way of what I’m feeling”_

Lance’s chest tightened. Even if the guitar wasn’t perfect, Keith’s voice certainly was. It was low and a little husky, but it still seemed to ring like a bell that Lance never wanted to stop ringing.

_“No one_

_No one_

_No oneee_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for youuu”_

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. He placed his ear flat against the wall so as to hear the song as clearly as he possibly could.

_“youuu”_

Lance closed his eyes and got completely lost in Keith’s voice.

_“youuu”_

Lance imagined that the ‘you’ was for him and his heart soared. Imagine if this gorgeous, husky, amazing voice was singing this song for him.

_“Can get in the way of what I feel for youuu”_

Lance heard the final strum of the guitar and the hall fell silent. Lance still hadn’t moved from his position of crouched on the floor, ear against the wall next to Keith’s door, but as his heart began to still, Lance came out of his trance and realized exactly what he had been thinking.

This was _Keith_. How could he have been so entranced by _Keith_? Lance was in shock from the thoughts of his own brain.

But before he could truly process what had just happened, he heard yet another noise.

 

The distinctive swish of a spaceship door opening.

 

Lance knew he had to do something, anything to not be caught red-handed, but in the shock of the moment, his body refused to move. And when Keith casually strolled out of his room, Lance could not have been in a more compromising position; curled up on the floor outside of Keith’s room, his ear still planted to the wall.

Lance hoped and prayed that Keith would simply turn the other way and not notice him there.

But it never really seems to work out that way for Lance.

Keith turned toward Lance and stopped in his tracks, locking eyes with Lance.

The two simply stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment that felt like an entire year before Lance opened his mouth and uttered “…I can explain.”

Keith said nothing and simply blinked in response. Eyes as wide as ever.

Lance then shot to a standing position, turned on his heel, and bolted down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance has such a way with words
> 
> If y'all haven't heard it, this is inspired by when Steven Yeun actually sang this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64
> 
> Update: I had the next chapter written but then I saw season 3 and the whole vibe of this fic feels wrong now. I might rewrite it, I might delete it, but either way, I won't be updating this one.


End file.
